Yoshi's Story
Yoshi's Story is a 1997 side-scrolling Yoshi game that does not feature Mario, Peach nor Luigi. It is a semi-sequel to 1995's "Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island". It was originally released on December 21, 1997 for the Nintendo 64. Analysis When a Yoshi loses all of the flower's stems and gets hit by any obstacle, eaten by Blurps or fallen into the bottomless pits, the Toadies will take the Yoshi over to the castle into the top window. While there are still Yoshi's remaining to be used, the player will have the option to return to the same course or choose a different one in the same level. The player can also press the button during the animation to bring up the specific continue options, but this will not work if it's a Game Over scene when the Toadies take the last Yoshi to the castle and no other ones are available. If a white Shy Guy is used after being collected from one of the stages, the Shy Guy will restore the Yoshi. If all the Yoshi's are kidnapped to the castle even if there's white Shy Guys that allow a player to pull a Yoshi out of the castle, then the Game Over text will come out of the window to the center of the screen instead of allowing a chance to continue playing. On the Europe copy of the game, the sound effect is played for the final part of the text animation. Once that happens, the game will end and erase the Continue Data by itself. This will also cause the player to have to restart at the first level for Story Mode. The Game Over transition to the main menu will cut instead of fading out when a button is pressed. On the practice mode, the player doesn't have options to continue and will be a Game Over instead. Unlike the other 2 game modes, the screen fades out to the main menu instead of cutting here and the "Game Over" text does not come out of the window. After defeating the final boss, the Toadies take Baby Bowser out of the castle and the player will put it's entry name into the score menu. Once that's done, the credits will come up with the score the player retrieved at the end. Music This game has 3 Game Over soundtracks present on the rom and two other songs associated with the screen. The music has horns, bagpipes and bells playing upon a loss of one Yoshi and the other uses majestic synth tunes after all the Yoshi's are lost. There are other tunes are much more cheerful in comparison, which are used when a White Shy Guy rescues a Yoshi and when Baby Bowser flees on his Toadies after being defeated. Yoshi's Story Music - Death Theme 1|The first Game Over music 44 - Nobody - Yoshi's Story OST|The second Game Over music 45 - Thank You White Hey Ho - Yoshi's Story OST|Yoshi rescuing music 37 - Baby Koopa Runs Away - Yoshi's Story OST|The third Game Over music Gallery Yoshi's Story Game Over 1.png|The Toadys take the Yoshi to the castle. Yoshi's Story Game Over 2.png|The Game Over screen only one or more Yoshi's lost and not all of them are lost, this one allows the player to Continue on the course they were on or to select another one. Yoshi's Story Continue Japanese.png Yoshi's Story Game Over 6.png|The white shy guy brings the Yoshi back after the shy guy has been found and used. Yoshi's Story Game Over 3.png|The regular Game Over after all the Yoshi's are taken and there's none remaining. Yoshi's Story Game Over 4.png|The Toadies take out baby Bowser from the castle after the game has been won. Yoshi's Story Game Over 5.png|The Happy End screen. YoshiStoryGameOverBG.png|The castle background of the Game Over screen where the Toadys take the Yoshis through the top window. YoshiStoryGameOverHappyYoshis.png|The happy Yoshi sprites. YoshiStoryGameOverKidnappedYoshis.png|The kidnapped Yoshi sprites. YoshiStoryGameOverEnemies.png|The enemy sprites, the left is the helpful white shyguy and the right is the Toadys who take the Yoshis to the castle. YoshiStoryGameOverBabyBowser.png|The defeated baby bowser sprite. YoshiStoryGameOverText.png|The Game Over text sprite. Wobbling Castle animation.gif output_dAraIK.gif|The Toady wing animation sprite. YoshiStoryGameOverTearandHand.png output_tRci0I.gif|The Game Over bat animation YoshiStoryGameOverCloud.png Gameshark Codes The following codes provide these variations of the Game Over screen: Original Audio (All Yoshis taken) Europe: 8002F667 0008 Japan: 8002E80B 0008 USA: 8002F63B 0008 Alternative Audio (Some or less Yoshis taken) Europe: 8002F67F 001D Japan: 8002E823 001D USA: 8002F653 001D Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Super Mario series Category:Mario series Category:Scariest Game Over screens in the world Category:Nintendo Wii games Category:Nintendo Wii U games